The Moonlight
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Puck/Mercedes future fic. I can't actually think of how to summarize this other than Puck and Mercedes are reunited after about ten years. And then sexy times happens. I know, excellent summary.


My first ever Puck/Mercedes fic. Hurrah!  
And it has a title and everything. Go me :D

This is the first fic I've ever set in the future, and also the first time I've written smut that involves Mercedes. But I figured my hot mama deserved some lovin' too, so I decided to give her my royal Smut Queen touch ;)  
This is from Puck's POV and, I must say, it's smutty in a nice way. If that makes sense.

Anyway, **REVIEWS ARE LOVE.  
**Don't make the Mercedes in my head take you to the carpet.

Also, I don't own anything. Seriously, I don't. I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Puck/Mercedes Future Fic**

Like every Friday night, The Moonlight Club was busy. Even though it was a total dive, it was always this heaving on Fridays, especially since that was when live acts would be performing – bands and singers trying their best to make it into the business, willing to accept whatever fee they can get in the hope of being discovered that night. It didn't happen very often, but none of the acts gave up hope. Something that Noah Puckerman never really understood.

Puck had been working at The Moonlight for about a year now, and he was comfortable. It wasn't his dream job, of course – bartending every night for a pitiful wage – but it paid his rent and that's what mattered. After high school he had tried to make it as a singer. As lame as it was to admit, he had enjoyed being in Glee Club, and Mr. Schuester had told him not to waste his talent. But after being said no to for about the millionth time, Puck just didn't have the energy for it anymore. Trying to be a star wasn't as rewarding as he'd thought it would be, and he just couldn't take any more disappointment. So he gave up, got a job, and forgot all about trying to be a rock star. He hadn't even performed at The Moonlight, even after his boss found out he could sing and practically begged him to. That was a part of his life that he didn't want to think about anymore.

"So who's singing tonight?" Puck asked his co-worker, Maxine.

Maxine was at least ten years older than the 25 year old bartender – although she hated to admit it – but that hadn't stopped him from immediately hitting on her when they'd first met. She was blonde and slim and, even though she smoked like a chimney and had a thirteen year old son, Puck flirted with her whenever he got the chance. She was attractive in a cougar kind of way, which he had always been in to. They hadn't slept together, but it was only a matter of time.

"Some girl singer," she said in her husky voice; the result of several years of smoking. "I think her name is... something Jones. I don't know. It's like a car name or something, like Porsche or Mercedes or something. I can't remember."  
Something clicked in Puck's head, and he nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Mercedes Jones?"

"Yeah, that's it," said Maxine, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Why? You know her?"

"Erm, yeah," he said. "We went to high school together. We were kind of friends, I guess. Actually, we dated for like a week in sophomore year."

"Funnily enough, that doesn't surprise me," she said, laughing a little. "Is she any good? At singing, I mean?"

"Totally," said Puck, sounding a little far away. "She's like, one of the best singers I've ever heard. I don't get why she's singing at a shithole like this though."  
"Well, times are hard for everyone, sweetie," said Maxine with a smile.

The costumers piled in and Puck got to work, but all he could think about was Mercedes. What had happened to her after high school? She looked like the sort of girl with real ambition, who could set her sights on something and succeed. No doubt she had the talent – her voice was unbelievable back at McKinley. She could take the most boring song and tear it a new one with her voice. He remembered how amazing it was to sing with her, and to dance with her too since they always seemed to be paired together for group routines. He had yet to hear anyone with a voice like hers. So why was she singing at this dump?

"There you are!" said Ollie, the bar manager. "Where have you been? You're on in five!"  
Puck turned to see who his boss was yelling at and his breath caught in his throat. Mercedes Jones was making her way to the bar, looking rushed off her feet.

"Sorry!" she said. "The taxi took forever. But y'all don't need to worry, the talent is here."

"So that's the girl you used to date?" said Maxine, just quiet enough for only Puck to hear.  
He nodded, before noticing the look on Maxine's face. "What?"  
"Nothing, nothing," she said, looking Mercedes up and down with a smirk. "She's... pretty. Can't think why you broke up with her."

"Actually, she broke up with me," he said.

"Oh," said Maxine, raising an eyebrow before going to serve another costumer.

Puck glared at Maxine, before going back to look at Mercedes. She didn't seem to have changed much since high school. She still carried herself with that amazing confidence and sassiness. She dressed to compliment her shape perfectly, in a black, form-fitting dress that came just above her knees and high heels. Sure, she was still a little larger than average, but she had an hourglass figure to die for and she certainly knew how to work it. She turned her head in Puck's direction by chance, and their eyes met. It took a second before the look of recognition washed over her face. Puck smirked and arched an eyebrow, turning his flirt on.

"Mercedes Jones," he said, walking closer to her. "Nice to see you."

She gave him a sceptical smile, narrowing her eyes. "I suppose it ain't terrible to see you either, Puckerman. You work here?"  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking her up and down approvingly. She really did look _good._

Their eyes met once again, and it was as if they were trying to stare the other out. The sexual tension between them from probably visible to anyone standing nearby. It was like a haze of heat surrounding them. But the moment between them from punctured by Ollie yelling "You're on, Miss Jones!"

"Good luck tonight, Mama," said Puck. "Not that you're gonna need it."  
"You're right," said Mercedes, still meeting his intense gaze. "I don't need it. You've seen what I can do, baby."

She smirked at him, before making her way to the stage. Maxine was standing at the microphone, ready to introduce her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce tonight's act, Miss Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes sauntered on to the stage to the sound of applause and one or two wolf-whistles. The band started play and she began to sing. And, just as Puck was expecting, it was mind-blowing.

"_Baby, baby, baby_

_From the day I saw you_

_I really, really wanna catch your eye_

_There's somethin' special 'bout you_

_And I must really like you_

'_Cause not a lot of guys are worth my time_

_Oh, baby, baby, baby_

_It's gettin' kinda crazy_

'_Cause you are takin' over my mind_

_And it feels like ooh ooh ooh ooooh..."_

Her voice sounded just as incredible as he remembered. He could see the passion in her face, the pure joy of performing. If anything, it just made her look even more beautiful. He could have easily listened to her voice forever. He hadn't even realised just how much he missed it.

Three perfect songs later, and Mercedes was bringing her performance to a close to raucous cheering, the loudest and most enthusiastic applause probably coming from Puck. He noticed Maxine look over at him and roll her eyes. Seriously, what was her problem?

Once the club was closing and the crowd was clearing out, Puck invited Mercedes for a quick drink to catch up. They sat at small table near the stage, Puck with a beer and Mercedes with a large glass of white wine.

"So what happened to you?" he asked.

"What you mean?" she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I mean, how come you're singing in a crappy club like this?" he said. "I figured you'd be winning Grammys and selling out stadiums by now."

Mercedes scoffed, shaking her head. "If only. Breaking the biz ain't as easy as it seems."

"But you're crazy talented. If you can't make it, who can?"

She sighed, taking another, slightly larger, sip of her drink. "These days it ain't all about talent. It's about money. It's all about what can sell. And apparently this steamy mug of hot chocolate just won't bring in the cash."

It was Puck's turn to scoff. "Are you kidding? You've got a kickass voice! Way better than most of the singers out there. What more do they want?"

Mercedes frowned before saying "They want someone skinny and blonde with a white girl ass that they can squeeze into a pair of hot pants for a sexy music video. They couldn't care less about actual talent. That's what autotune is for."

Puck looked at her, sipping his beer. She was confident, talented and – it had to be said – smoking hot. He couldn't be the only one that saw that, right?

"Those music executives are obviously on crack," he said simply.

Mercedes just laughed. He could have sworn that she was blushing a little too.

They talked a while longer. Unlike Puck, Mercedes was still in contact with most of the old Glee Club from McKinley, so she got him up to speed. Apparently, Rachel was living in New York, auditioning for every Broadway show she could. Tina was still living in Lima, giving singing lessons to kids. Artie was also in Lima, trying to be a film maker, mainly music videos. The couple had gotten engaged a month ago. Kurt had also moved to New York, although he and Mercedes were still the best of friends and spoke every single day. His quest to be a Broadway star was going slightly better than Rachel's as he'd actually gotten a part in a musical. Puck nearly choked on his beer when he found out that Kurt and Finn were now dating, regardless of the fact that they were now officially step-brothers and, the last time Puck checked, Finn was straight. Funny how people can surprise you like that.

"I should probably get home," said Mercedes, finishing her third glass of wine.

"Y'know, I only live about a block away from here," said Puck, turning on the charm again. "Maybe you don't have to go all the way home. You can come back to mine for some coffee if you want."

"Coffee?" said Mercedes with a smirk. "Is that what you kids call it these days?"  
She stood up and put her coat on. "What kinda girl do you take me for, Puckerman?"

"I'm not trying to disrespect you, Mama," he said, standing up too. "It's just a simple, innocent invite with no sexual subtext. Well, unless you want there to be. Take it or leave it."

She looked him up and down with an arched eyebrow before saying "Fine. But don't think you're gettin' lucky tonight, baby. You ain't gettin' all up on this without my say so."

"Fair enough."

Puck said his goodbyes and escorted Mercedes to the exit. As they walked away he noticed Maxine staring daggers at them as she cleared a table. Jealousy really didn't suit her.

Puck's apartment was surprisingly tidy for a one bedroom bachelor pad. As completely un-badass as it seemed, Puck liked being organized and wasn't a big fan of mess. Mercedes was pleasantly surprised. She was even more surprised when he actually went to make her a cup of coffee.

"When you said coffee," she said, accepted her cup. "I didn't think you actually meant... _coffee."_

"Well, there's plenty of time for that too," said Puck with a flirtatious look that Mercedes just laughed at.

"Where was all this flirtin' back at high school?" she said, shaking her head. "I got a snarky comment or two back then, if I was lucky, and now you ain't stopped undressin' me with your eyes all night."

"I've got to say, Mama," he said, sipping his own coffee. "You give as good as you get. A lesser woman would have dropped her panties by now."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

"To be honest," said Puck finally. "I don't really know the answer to that. I mean, I always liked you and stuff back at McKinley. I had to work so hard just to get you to be my girl for a week – I do like a challenge – and I didn't even get into your pants." Mercedes rolled her eyes again. "But seeing you tonight at the club... I don't know. It just reminded me why I liked you so much. Why I wish I hadn't just dated you to get popular."

Puck put his cup on the table and moved a little closer to Mercedes, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He took her cup out of her hand and put it down, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" she asked.

He slowly reached over and brushed some of her hair from her face, smirking as she gasped slightly.

"I'm saying," he said quietly. "That I never should have let a sexy diva like you go."

Without even giving her time to respond, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. It was a sweet brush against her lips, not at all like she would have expected. He held back for a second, waiting for her to make a move, making sure that he had done the right thing. He felt Mercedes sigh, before closing the space between then with another soft kiss. In next to no time their kiss became hard and heated, tongues exploring each other's mouths, Puck moving her so she was laying on the couch with him on top of her, his hand sliding slowly up her thigh and resting on her ass. It was then that he felt her push him away.

"What?" he asked, sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

"This... this is all happenin' a little too fast," she said breathlessly, before quietly adding "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," said Puck, moving his hand to gently stroke her cheek. "I don't mind. We can go as slow as you want."

"Really?" she said incredulously. "I figured a sex shark like you would be disappointed to lose out on another conquest."

"You're not just another conquest to me," he said.

"I'm not?" she whispered.

"No way."

He brushed some of her hair from her face, their eyes locked together. Quite suddenly, Mercedes raised her head and caught Puck's lips in a searing kiss, catching him by surprise.

"I thought you said...?"

"Forget what I said."

Their kisses became deeper, hotter, more passionate than ever, and soon they moved from the couch to Puck's bedroom. Puck kicked the door shut behind them, their lips still locked together in a burning kiss as they pulled at each other's clothes. He unzipped the back of her dress before she tugged his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Mercedes' dress was left on the floor along with her heels which she'd kicked off while unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans at the same time.

He moved her gently but quickly towards the bed, crawling on top of her and covering her neck and chest in lots of little kisses and bites. She arched her back in pleasure as she felt his lips on her skin, making it easier for him to reach around to unhook her lacy black bra and throw it somewhere behind him. Her breathing quickened as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and nipping it between his teeth, his thumb rubbing the other one at the same time until they were both hard.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped and began kissing his way down her stomach. He looked up at her and smirked as he saw her with her eyes shut, biting her lip and grabbing hold of the bed sheets beside her. She gasped as his fingers trailed teasingly at the waistband of her panties, edging them down ever so slightly but not actually taking them off.

"Don't you tease me, Noah..." she whispered with a warning tone, making him chuckle.

He very slowly pulled her panties down and completely off, pleased but not at all surprised to feel how moist they were. Seeing her lying there naked – her soft brown skin already glowing with sweat, her pussy wet and glistening, looking more beautiful than ever – was turning him on more than he thought possible. He could feel his hard on pressing uncomfortably against his jeans, so took them off along with his underwear so he was just as naked as her. He saw her eyes rake over his body hungrily and his smirk got even bigger.

He spread her legs and began trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs, breathing in the musky scent of her sex as he got her wetter and wetter. It wasn't until he had her writhing on the bed and practically growling in frustration that he finally stopped teasing her and lowered his head to taste her. He gave her whole pussy a few long slow licks, stopping to suck on her clit before licking her again. Her moans filled the room, one hand holding his head as the other clung onto the bed sheets, as his tongue delved into her opening and lapped at her juices, his fingers rubbing her clit faster and faster. She babbled incoherently, hardly able to breath as he fucked her with his tongue and his fingers. Soon her body began to shudder and her moans became louder. He rubbed her throbbing clit even faster, knowing that she was close to the edge.

"Come for me, Mama," he said, his voice made husky with lust as he raised his head to watch her.

He never stopped rubbing her clit as she grabbed tightly onto the headboard, crying out his name as her orgasm hit her, her wetness covering his hand as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

He licked his fingers clean as she tried to get her breath back, still trembling slightly.

"Oh my... oh my God..." she gasped.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk. "You look so damn gorgeous when you come, baby. And you taste delicious."

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she whimpered into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips and his tongue. Their kiss was heated, yet slow and steady as he gave her time to come down from her orgasm. His hands ran softly over her curvaceous body as their tongues caressed. He was so hard he could barely stand it, his straining cock dripping pre-come on her thigh, but tonight wasn't about him. Tonight was about making Mercedes feel good.

"Fuck me, Noah," she whispered against his lips, her hand sliding down his chest and wrapping around his erection. She used her thumb to spread pre-come over the head of his cock, jerking him off quickly and making him moan. As much as he didn't want to, he moved her hand away so he could sort himself out with a condom, before positioning himself between her legs. He caught her lips in a kiss as he entered her slowly until he was completely inside her, both of them groaning into each other's mouths.

He fucked her slowly, planting soft kisses on her lips and her face and her neck. She felt so wonderfully tight and wet around his cock, and he would have loved nothing more than to just fuck her into the mattress until they were both screaming. But instead he took his time on her and she didn't seem to mind, if the way that she moaned and thrust in time with him with both her hands on his ass was anything to go by. He figured that the slower they were, the longer it would last. And he wanted this to last forever.

"Oh God, Noah..." she whispered in his ear. "Faster... please... faster..."

He lifted both her legs so they were wrapped around his hips and quickened his speed just like he asked. Both their moans got even louder and he could already feel himself getting close to the edge. She kissed him fiercely as her fingernails dug into his back, her walls clenching around his cock with each thrust, almost willing him to come. They were both breathless, both moaning loudly. Her name was on his lips as his climax finally hit him, the pleasure coursing through his entire body in waves and only intensifying as she came only seconds later.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to get his breath back as she sighed contently, practically purring. He rolled over so he was beside her, planting one last soft kiss on her lips before he fell into a deep and blissful sleep, nuzzled into her neck.

The only thing better than falling asleep in her arms was waking up next to her in the morning.

He instinctively groped beside him as he began to stir from his deep sleep, expecting as usual to find the other half of the bed empty. But a wide, sleepy smile spread across his face when his hand came to rest on her hip. He opened his eyes, squinting slightly from the sunlight, and looked at her. She was still asleep, lying on her side and facing him. He moved his hand from her hip and gently brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek and softly stroking with his thumb. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but smile.

Last night hadn't felt like another one night stand to him. Being with Mercedes – actually making love to her instead of just having sex – was more than he could have ever expected. In one night he had managed to feel more for than her than he had for any other woman in his entire life (except maybe for Quinn Frabray, but even then it had taken him a lot longer than one night to realise it). He didn't want to say anything in case he jinxed it, and it was strange to actually admit something like that to himself, but he was really starting to fall for the feisty singer lying beside him.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly at his touch and she opened her eyes, smiling drowsily at him.

"Mornin'" she croaked.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Were you just watchin' me sleep?" she asked.

"Would you think it was creepy if I said yes?" he said.

She thought about it for a second, before saying "Not really."

"Then yes," he said. "Yes, I was."

She laughed, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So," she said. "Last night actually happened then?"

"I guess so," he replied with a smile to match hers.

It was lucky that it was a Saturday, as neither of them had anywhere to be. Puck didn't have to be at work until that evening, and was overjoyed at the idea of spending his day with Mercedes. It almost felt like they were making up for lost time, like all of this should have happened years ago. But he wouldn't have changed a thing. He didn't think he could feel any happier than he did when he was with Mercedes.

"You look happy," said Maxine once Puck came into work. "Good night last night?"

"Absolutely," he said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes, trying and failing to look pleased. "So, after you caught up with your old friend you just got her a taxi home or something?"

"Hell no," he said simply. "We went back to my place, had some coffee, and then made sweet love all night. And again this morning. It was... _magical._"

Puck couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on her face. It was somewhere in between surprise and horror, with just a trace of jealously that he couldn't help but find amusing.

"Well," she said, once again trying her very best to smile. "I'm happy for you. For both of you."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said with an arched eyebrow.

He was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night, his mind full of thoughts of Mercedes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)  
Don't forget to review like it's going out of fashion.

xxx


End file.
